Thin Blood, Thick Water
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: "You once told me that blood is thicker than water. But what I don't understand is why you would rather wade in that tainted water than accept your rich blood." Sequel to "In Your Image". D/S pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again, lovely people. It's time for a new story that I'm sure you will like. I think that this story will be longer but I'm sure you won't mind. For those who haven't read In Your Image, you don't have to. It just gives some background. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, look who's back? And for a greater charge!" From across the small, gray room, a teenage girl with raven hair and rich blue eyes sitting in a chair looked up to the woman speaking. "What? You have nothing to say?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Oh yes, you don't know me," the woman said, crossing her arms, "I am Officer Sharon Wilson, I will be in charge of you. What is your name?"

"You should know it," the girl said, monotone.

"Refresh my memory," Wilson said.

"Indigo," she said.

"Your real name."

"That is."

"Ugh, teenagers, good thing..." Wilson pulled out a folder from behind her, "...I have this."

"What is that?" Indigo asked.

"Your birth certificate," Wilson said with a smile.

"From where?" Indigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From a reliable source but for some reason, he bore a really close resemblance to you."

"My brother?"

"Probably," Wilson shrugged before going into the folder to pull out the document. She scanned the paper then smirk, "So your real name is Annabella Marie Lipsky?"

"Doy," Indigo said in a snarky tone, "Didn't you say that you had my birth certificate?" Wilson ignored her and continued through the paper.

"Born June 6, 2007. If you were born in 2006, your birthday could have said 06/06/06."

"Like I never heard that before," Indigo said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's see...born at 3:33 in the morning. Four pounds, 11 ounces. A multiple," Wilson said with raised eyebrows, "You're a twin?"

"Yes," Indigo said with an annoyed sigh, "I'm the second twin, born three minutes after my brother." Indigo looked around, "Where's the Warden?"

"Why?"

"Because he makes me laugh," she smiled, "He gets mad too easily. I'm waiting for him to pop a blood vessel," Indigo said with a smirk.

"Right," Wilson drawled, closing the folder, "Enough about that, now for your charges."

"Ooh, the best part," Indigo said sarcastically.

"Okay, you have several charges of theft, several charges of attempted murder, and one count of kidnapping and holding hostages. Because you were somehow found not guilty in another trial of the first two charges and we can't do double jeopardy-"

"The American Justice System is great for that," Indigo interrupted.

"-we can only charge you on kidnapping. And according to your birth certificate, you turned 18 several months ago so we can try you as an adult."

"And I should care because...?"

"You'll be going to prison, Juvie is out of the question now."

"Joy. I get to be crammed into another jail cell."

"If you stayed out of trouble, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Nah, I get bored easily. I need to cause mayhem." Indigo smiled.

"Miss Lipsky, you spent majority of your life in a juvenile detention center, how is it that you were never placed in foster care?" Wilson asked out of true curiosity.

"Well, I had three ideas," Indigo said, leaning back in the chair, "One, you guys never had birth certificate, two, I was so young so you didn't want to incarcerate me, or three, I was brought up this way so even if you did that, it wouldn't have worked. Then I realized that you guys are just stupid."

"Look," Officer Wilson started, "Either way this goes, you should expect to go to prison in the near future so you should just confess to whatever you did." Indigo scoffed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm the complete opposite of stupid! IQ of 181, ma'am! I plead the fifth."

"Just confess so this would be easier," Wilson coaxed.

"Yeah, no. Pleading the fifth."

"Miss Lipsky, at this point, you have no rights."

"Pleado el cinco!"

"Fine!" Wilson said, throwing her arms up in defeat, "You will be found guilty anyway."

"I wouldn't think so," Indigo started, "I have friends on the other side. But," Indigo stood up from the chair, stretching her body, "If you are so keen on me being found guilty, I have nothing to hide. I will tell you my story."

"I don't want your life story, I want you to confess."

"Well, that's too bad. Villains do have the tendency to monologue and besides, the story wouldn't make sense unless I start from the beginning."

"Very well, begin your story." Indigo nodded and took a big breath.

"My story will be told in segments so you will have time for your little mind to comprehend. And if you have any specific questions, I will have no problem answering. Just remember, I'm being sweet even letting you know my full name."

"Okay then," Officer Wilson said, "My first question is 'Who are your parents?"

"I thought that was obvious," Indigo said, crossing her legs, "Considering I look almost exactly like my mother with the exception of my father's large ears and that they were frequent inmates of this prison. Does Cell Block D ring any bells?"

"Cell Block D...Cell Block D..." Wilson tapped her chin in thought, "Give me another hint."

"My dad has blue skin," Indigo deadpaned.

"Oh! What's his name? Drake...Drak...Draco..."

"Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes! He and his green sidekick were pardon for saving the world back in '05! You're his daughter?"

"Ye-es," Indigo said in an annoyed tone, "He is my father and his sidekick is my mother."

"Oh, you do look like her!" Wilson exclaimed in realization, "How did that happen?"

"What do you think happened? How do you think you were born?"

"I wasn't serious," Wilson said.

"Yes, you were, I can tell from your eyes." Indigo sat back down. "So yeah, Drakken and Shego are my parents so evil runs through my blood."

"Miss Lipsky, you don't have to be evil because they are." Indigo gave a malicious smile.

"I like how you believe that's the reason why I'm evil. True, it's one but not the main one. Being evil is way too much fun."

"That's a horrible reason to turn to a life of crime."

"Who cares?"

"The American government."

"And I don't care about that," Indigo said, crossing her legs.

"You're going to be here for a long while," Officer Wilson warned.

"What happened to my right to a speedy trial?" Indigo asked.

"Like I said earlier, Miss Lipsky, you have no rights," Wilson turned around and left the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Indigo glanced at the door and sighed. Then she placed her head in her handcuffed hands.

"Please," she begged to no one in particular, "Follow your heart and continue the game."

* * *

**How'd you guys feel about chapter one? Now if you actually do have questions for Miss Indigo Lispky, you can ask them and they will be answer but there is a plot to this story so don't distract me too me much. This story will be written in a series of flashbacks progressing the plot and the main conflict. Either way, read and review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely people. I'm glad to see that the first chapter was well received. I love reviews, as always, and I will continue telling this story.**

* * *

Indigo started to pace around her holding cell. She got bored way too easily and it was only 6 in the morning. She sighed as she waited for one of the guards to notice her. When a shadow appeared in front of her door, she glanced over. "Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"I was told that you were up usually at this time," Officer Wilson said.

"Great, so you're here to annoy me?"

"No, I came to ask questions," Wilson stated, "And to tell you some news." Indigo rose her eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"What could you possibly have a question about?"

"The relationship between you and your brother."

"That's a different question for a different day, Officer. It's too early to dive into that." Indigo said, leaning against a cell wall.

"Fine, tell me about you. From reviewing some files, I learned that your mother has powers and your father acquired powers a few days before he was pardoned. Do you have special powers?"

"Yes, both," Indigo said with a smile.

"Wait, both?" Indigo sighed then flared up a blue-violet flame in her hand. Then a long vine emerged from her wrist and wrapped around her forearm.

"My powers are a bit different from theirs, though. Unlike my dad, my vines are restricted to only one part of my body. The vines could grow from anywhere but mainly emerge in the form of two vines on both of my sides." Indigo said as she patted the places the vine came from. "Then with the powers I inherited from my mother, I had to learn how to not make them come from places other than my hands. The fire could start from anywhere near my shoulders and run all the way down to my hand, but that only happens when I'm furious."

"So you look like Hades from Hercules when you get angry?" Wilson asked. Indigo frowned.

"If you must put it in cartoon form, then yes," she said rolling her eyes. "You people fail to realize that I am perfectly capable of breaking out of jail, I just choose not to."

"Of course," Wilson said, "Now do you remember when you got your powers and did your brother get his at the same time as you or does he even have powers?"

"Whoa, one question at a time," Indigo said, trying to stop the flow of words coming from the Officer's mouth, "Yes, I do remember when I got my powers. Now my brother may have received his powers around the same time as me but didn't tell anyone until a much later date. I'll explain the former story before the latter one, though. When I was a little girl, I used to play games with my family and I was insanely good at them..."

"Hannah?" A green tinted woman turned around the corner of the corridor. Agreeing to play hide-and-go-seek in this massive lair with two tiny geniuses probably wasn't the smartest idea but she was their mother and she had to bond with her children. Shego sighed. She was not cut out for this type of work. Then she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Mommy, I don't where Hannah is," said a small boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He looked a perfect blend between her and his father. "I think we lost her." Shego picked up her son then kissed his forehead.

"No, Dante, she's just that good at playing hide-and-go-seek," Shego looked around the corridor once more. "Dante, if you were Hannah, where would you hide?" Dante's little five year old fingers tapped his chin.

"Somewhere we would never find her."

"Like behind you?" Shego immediately jumped then turned to glare at the five year old girl.

"Annabella Marie Lipsky, do _not_ pop up behind me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but you guys were taking too long and I got bored." Shego placed Dante down then she sat on the floor.

"You're only five years old. You can't be bored."

"Uh-huh!" Annabella said, "When I have nothing to do, I get bored."

"Maybe if you didn't hide in such a hard place, we could've found you sooner." Dante said under his breath.

"Shut up!" Annabella said.

"Hey, hey," Shego interrupted, "Be nice." Shego stood up and started walking away. Dante then stuck his tongue out at Annabella, who responded by punching him in the arm. Then Annabella ran after her mother and followed her to wherever she was going. "Dr. D?" From his workbench, Drakken turned then lifted the welding mask off his face.

"Yes, dear?"

"You are _so_ going to play hide-and-go-seek the next time they want to," Shego said plopping herself onto the couch. Then Dante ran into the room and sat next to Shego.

"Why is that?"

"Hannah keeps cheating, Daddy," Dante said before turning to glare at Annabella.

"I was not cheating!" Annabella yelled, "I can't help that you're too stupid to find me!"

"Annabella," Drakken said, picking up the small girl and putting her on his lap, "Those are not words you should not use towards your brother." Annabella simply crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hannah, you're mean," Dante said. Then Annabella turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"Wait, that doesn't explain how you got your powers." Indigo looked over to the Officer.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me. I got my powers later that night." Later that night, Annabella walked into the kitchen and found her mother sitting at the island eating cookies.

"Mommy, can I have some cookies?" Annabella asked.

"No, Princess," Shego said, calmly, "You're about to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," she sighed before leaving the kitchen. Annabella then walked down the hallway. After a few minutes, she ended up at a door. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. "Daddy?" From his bed, Drakken looked over to the door.

"Yes, Annabella?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure, go ahead." Annabella smiled then ran back in the kitchen. She was about to grab a cookie when her mother push the pack away.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"Getting a cookie," Annabella said innocently.

"I just told you no," Shego said, narrowing her eyes. The smile that Annabella had was immediately wiped off.

"Daddy said I could have one, though." Shego frowned.

"Oh _really_?" Shego then grabbed the cookies and placed them on top of the refrigerator before leaving the room. "Drakken!" was suddenly the sound that boomed throughout the whole lair. Annabella then looked over to the fridge. Even with the help of a chair, she couldn't possibly reach those cookies. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Dante!" Dante, who just so happened to be near the kitchen to see what happened, walked in.

"What?"

"Help me."

"With what?" Annabella pointed to the cookies on top of the fridge. "Didn't Mommy say you can't have any?"

"What are you? A parrot? Help me get them down."

"Why should I?"

"There'll be a nice reward if you do."

"No thanks," Dante said, "I don't want to get in trouble." Annabella shrugged.

"Suit yourself, more for me," Annabella then grabbed a chair then pushed it to the fridge. She climbed on top of it and looked up to the cookies. Then she started jumping for it.

"You're gonna fall."

"Shut up!" She was about to give up on cookies but she want to give it one more jump. Annabella bent her legs then jumped and she miraculously had the cookies in her hand. "Ha! In your face, Dante! That's what you get for doubting me!"

"Um, Hannah," Dante said nervously, "I think you had a little help."

"Huh?" Dante pointed down below her. Annabella looked down and noticed that she was no longer standing on the chair but being hoisted into the air by four vines.

"You look like Dr. Octopus with those things coming out your sides."

"Shut up! At least I have cool superpowers now. What power do you have? The power to whine?"

"I'm getting Mommy and Daddy," Dante said as he walked towards the exit of kitchen. Then one of the vines shot towards Dante and grabbed his arm. "Hey, get it off me!"

"Don't get Mommy and Daddy, then!" Annabella said as another vine shot after Dante.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Dante yelled. Immediately, the two adults appeared in the kitchen.

"Dante?" Drakken asked, "Are you okay?" Drakken then looked over to Annabella who had vines coming out of her.

"Dr. D," Shego said slowly, "I think your daughter has superpowers..." Drakken was about nod in agreement until he caught what she said.

"Wait, my daughter?" Indigo sighed.

"So after I was scolded for trying to turn my mom and dad against each other, I was then told that I had to control my powers. Before that day, I didn't even know my mom and dad had powers but I kind of suspected it. Also, after that, my mom started to show her anger through plasma blasts more often." Officer Wilson nodded.

"Well, that explains the vines but what about the flames?"

"I threw a tantrum the week after and incinerated half the lair."

"And your brother? Dante, was it?" Indigo nodded.

"I suspected he had his powers longer than I did, given his reaction to mine, but he just didn't tell anyone."

"When did you and your family find out?"

"About a few months later,"Indigo said, "I was starting to get suspicious about his apathic attitude towards my powers. So one day, I decided to find out if he had them or not..."

"That's it! I quit!" yelled an old woman leaving the lair.

"Wait!" Drakken yelled after her, "I'll triple your pay!" The woman turned to Drakken.

"No amount of money is enough for me to continue teaching that...thing you call your daughter! Perhaps if she was as civil and well-behaved as your son then maybe I would stay but, until then, good day to you, sir!" And with that, she slammed the door.

"That's the fifth one this week," Dante announced in an annoyed tone.

"I think that's a new record, huh, Danny?" Annabella said in snarky tone.

"Annabella," Drakken whined, "Daddy pays good money for these teachers and all you do is scare them off."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Annabella said in feigned innocence, "But I can't help showing off."

"Yes, you can," Dante said, earning a glare from Annabella, "She knew the last teacher hated snakes so she kept tricking her into thinking that Hannah's vines were snakes."

"Thank you, Captain Snitch," Annabella said sarcastically, "You can sail back to Tattletale Island now."

"Annabella," Drakken said more sternly, "All I ask from you is to not scare any more teachers, please."

"Fine, now go to your room. Both of you."

"What did I do?" Dante asked.

"Just go. Your mother's not going to be happy when she hears that we lost another teacher." Dante and Annabella nodded and started walking towards their room.

"Mommy's going to yell at you when she comes home," Dante said to Annabella. Annabella rolled her eyes.

"Of course she is," Annabella said, "But at least I had fun, right?"

"No," Dante argued, "Your powers are going to get you in trouble."

"So? Don't you wish you had powers?"

"I would like to stay out of trouble, thank you."

"Fine then, party pooper," Annabella teased, "But you didn't answer my question." Then Dante shrugged.

"We don't exactly have a choice on those type of things." Annabella stopped walking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked confused.

"Nothing," Dante said cryptically, "But everything at the same time. I don't know." Then he continued towards the room.

"It was then that I thought that maybe Dante had his powers already but didn't tell anybody." Indigo saidg her position on the wall.

"You guys were only five, right? You guys don't sound like children." Officer Wilson said confused.

"Once again, that's another story for another day," Indigo said, "Let's me finished this one. Where was I? Oh yeah...I wanted to find out if he really had them or not so I devised a plan. At the time, Dante was afraid of the dark. Or at least he hated the dark, which was enough to get this plan rolling..." Annabella followed her brother very quietly that night. When he was by himself in the hallway, Annabella turned off the light behind him. The hallway became pitch black. Then she lit a finger and put the blue flame in front of her face.

"What's wrong, Dante? 'Fraid of the dark?" Annabella gave a wicked laugh.

"Hannah, turn back on the lights!"

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it, "No." Then the flame went out. Annabella's vines then gripped onto the roof then pulled her up. Although he couldn't see it, Annabella was smiling at Dante's pain. Responding to her subconscious, Annabella's vines grabbed Dante's legs and pulled him into the air. Getting the almost perfect reaction, a blue green flame sliced into the vines thus releasing Dante from its grasp. Then the lights suddenly came on.

"What is going on?" The twins looked over to their mother. Annabella, who was still on the roof, looked down to her brother.

"Hannah turned off the light then attacked me," Dante said. Annabella rolled her eyes. This kid is always telling on her. Shego sighed.

"Just go to be-" Her sentence fell short as Shego stopped to stare at Dante, "Um, Dante? What is that?"

"What is what?" He asked confused.

"On your neck."

"Don't worry, bro," Annabella said with a pseudo helpful smile, "I got it!" A vine shot out to get whatever it was off Dante's neck but the vine was immediately stopped by another getting there. However, the vine didn't belong to Annabella. "Ha! I knew it! Dante has powers too!" Shego looked over to the sight before her and sighed. If she thought parenting was hard now, she certainly didn't take in account her two twin geniuses both having superpowers.

"And so, my brother and I had powers," Indigo said, ending her little stories of today. "Okay, story time's over. Breakfast will be soon and I'm starving." Officer Wilson nodded.

"Okay, stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Indigo sighed in response. Wilson rolled her eyes and walked away. When she was far away, Indigo contemplating escaping now. Then she shook head. "Just a few more days and I will get to leave soon enough."

* * *

**Huh, I thought this was longer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! How do you feel about Indigo and the story so far? We'll get to the main part of the story soon enough but until then, read and review and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, lovely people! Keep those reviews coming 'cause I love them a lot! Okay, let's continue the story!**

* * *

"When did the nickname Hannah come about?" Indigo groaned the instant she recognized the voice. It was lunchtime and they only had a hour so she felt as if Officer Wilson was wasting it.

"I don't believe," Indigo started, "I told you how much I hated these meetings." Officer Wilson walked around the table and took the chair opposite from her.

"Well, you did say that you were going to answer my questions so that's your fault." Indigo gave an annoyed sigh.

"There isn't a long story about my nickname. When my brother started learning how to talk, he couldn't say my whole name so he just said Hannah and it kind of stuck."

"Why not Anna or something like that?" Indigo shrugged.

"I don't know. It just happened like that."

"Now, I remember you tellng me a few days ago that you had an IQ of 181," Wilson said, "Now, is that official or is it made up or...?" Indigo chuckled.

"No, unlike most villains who claim to be geniuses, I've actually been tested as one."

"Really? When?"

"One time when I was three and the other time after I finished my masters."

"Wait, you have a masters?" Wilson asked in shock.

"Yeah, Masters in Chemistry and a minor in engineering."

"But you're only 18!"

"Yeah, I finished school when I was 12," Indigo said in an unaffected tone.

"Unbelievable, what did you test when you were three?"

"I believe I had the IQ of 156 when I was three. My brother tested as well and scored a 160."

"Good for him," Wilson said.

"But he has a 179 now," Indigo said smugly. Wilson sighed.

"How did your parents know to get you and your brother tested?"

"My mother told us that she always knew we acted a bit odd for our age while my dad brushed it off as normal. My mom, who has a degree in childhood development, noticed that we were doing things a bit early but she wasn't sure until after her postpartum checkup..."

"Ms. Godwyn, you look tired." The exhausted Shego looked over to her gynecologist and her eyes narrowed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Doc," she sneered then immediately yawned. Dr. Manson smiled.

"Well, it's perfectly normal to be tired, especially with your hands full with twins." Shego nodded and yawned again. "How are they?"

"Just peachy."

"How's the girl? Annabella? Is she having any problems?" Shego laughed.

"You were right about her lungs being strong. She uses them a lot when she cries."

"That's normal as well," Dr. Manson chuckled, "That's good. How are reaching their milestones?"

"Faster than normal. Both the twins are trying to talk and responding their environment faster than a six month old."

"Huh," Dr. Manson said dumbfounded, "Well, they're only 6 weeks so I would jump to any conclusions yet. I suggest you track their progress to see how fast their developing."

"And she did just that," Indigo narrated, "I was beginning to talk at around three months and although I wasn't physically ready to walk, I was trying at 4 months. I was having full on conversations by my first birthday."

"You weren't test 'til you were three, though. What took them so long?"

"They wanted to help us develop at our pace so they did but we weren't walking until we were one and a half."

"I doubt you started walking. I bet you skipped from crawling to running."

"You would be correct then," Indigo said with a smile, "I was not one for walking as a toddler."

"Right," Wilson drawled. Indigo nodded.

"Anyway, they also waited 'til we were about three was because that is almost preschool age which would have determined if we would skip a lot of grades. When they found out we were geniuses, we were homeschooled at a middle school level."

"But you still managed to scare off teachers?"

"Precisely," Indigo said. They sat silently for while as Indigo ate her food before Officer Wilson remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. That one boy you were with when you were arrested. What was his name...?"

"Does it matter?" Indigo said annoyed.

"Oh, well, anyway," Wilson continued, "He had his trial the other day and was found innocent."

"Good for him," Indigo said sarcastically, "Maybe he can bring my bail money."

"The boy is only about 12 and has a miniscule track record. How is he associated with you?"

"Believe it or not, he was my gift for my 16th birthday," then Indigo laughed at Officer Wilson's shocked expression, "Not like a slave but as my apprentice. On my birthday, I was foiled in one of my evil plots..."

"Wait, you had evil plots?"

"Interrupting!" Indigo yelled, "Anyway, I was foiled and I came home..." A younger Indigo stormed into the lair, fuming with anger.

"Defeated by that damn brat again!" She screamed, slamming her fist into the wall. "I am a fucking genius, why is it so damn hard to kill him?!" She threw herself onto the living room couch and screamed into a pillow. Dante just so happened to walk by and saw this then he rolled his eyes.

"Dad," Dante called, "Hannah's having a tantrum right now. This probably isn't the best time." Drakken came from behind Dante.

"Nonsense!" Drakken said, ignoring his son's warning. "Hannah, dear, I have a surprise for you." The pillow that Indigo had suddenly burst into flame then was incinerated. Then she looked over to her father.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Drakken swallowed in fear, know that he could be the next thing she would incinerate. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I-I-I have a surprise for you, dear." Then Drakken snapped his fingers and a line of men and women, tall, short, big, little, all sorts of variety, marched in and stopped in a row in front of Indigo.

"Dad, what is this?" Indigo asked confused.

"It's your birthday gift! Happy birthday!" Drakken said happily.

"Oh yeah, that does happen," Indigo mumbled, forgetting that today was her birthday, "But why are these..." Indigo scanned the row of people and scoffed, "...pathetic excuses of humans here?" Drakken laughed nervously.

"Well, due to your interest in villainy, I thought that, for your 16th birthday, you can have your first sidekick!"

"Sidekick?" Indigo said, "No offence, Dad, actually, all offence, what can these people do that I can't do on my own?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask?" Indigo tapped her chin in thought then she pointed out the biggest man there.

"You, sir!" She called, getting his attention, "You look like you don't have much going on upstairs. What services can you provide me?"

"Well," the large man started, "I can be a bodyguard."

"Right, but I don't need a bodyguard." Indigo said, crossing her arms, "You see, I can take 6 of you and still have energy to spare. I have both brain and brawn and I don't need anymore brawn." Indigo rose her hand in the air and snapped her fingers, "Dismissed." The large man immediately left the room. Indigo smirked then turned back to the other people. "I don't care about how strong you are or how smart you _think_ you are. Give me something to work with!"

"Well, I can fly." Indigo's vision instantly snapped to the person speaking. She was then shocked by the fact that their was a little red-headed boy wearing a book bag speaking.

"Dad, why is there a little kid here?" Drakken immediately.

"I'm not a little kid!" The boy said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Indigo asked with a raised eyebrow, "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm ten years old!"

"Ugh, not even middle school age," Indigo rolled her eyes. "Stop wasting my time, kid. Go back home to your mommy and daddy." The boy clenched his fists.

"But I can fly!"

"Yeah, and pigs can too," Indigo said sarcastically. She was getting real tired with this kid. Then she heard the kid growl. _Aw, the little wittle kid is getting very mad..._Indigo thought to herself. Then suddenly a pair of wings and a tail shot from the book bag the boy was wearing, grabbed the handles attached, and started circling around the room like a vulture. Everyone in the room followed the boy's movements as he swoop and dove and glided around the room. When the boy landed, the wings and tail retracted back in the book bag then he looked over to Indigo.

"Who can't fly now?" The boy said.

"You got guts for talking to me like that when I could easily break you," Indigo said, "What exactly can this 'flying' do for me, though?"

"It's a cheaper escape vehicle, easy to repair, and the backpack doubles as storage. Beside you'll have a one month free trial!"

"Free trial?"

"Well, that's for me. You can use me as a sidekick for month for free."

"Wait, I have to pay you?" Indigo asked confused, then she turned to Drakken.

"Yes, you have to pay your sidekick," Drakken explained, "I paid your mother a lot when she was my sidekick. I'm still kind of paying her today..." Indigo's hand went up to stop whatever her dad was about to say.

"Let's not dive into those details, please?" Indigo said then she turned the boy.

"What's your name, kid?" The boy hesitated a bit.

"Um, Avian."

"Avian? Like a bird?" Avian nodded. "Okay, Bird Boy, I'll take you up on your free trial but if you piss me off, I'll be the one flying circles around you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Then Indigo turned to Dante, who's been listening quietly to the whole ordeal.

"Dante, can you be a dear and take Avian on a tour of the lair?"

"Why?" Dante asked, "He's _your_ sidekick." Indigo's eyes narrowed.

"My dear big brother," Indigo said with false sweetness, "Do I _really_ have to ask you again?" Dante rolled his eyes.

"You are such a bully but fine! I'll take him on a tour," Dante gestured for Avian to follow him out of the room. When they left, Drakken walked a bit closer to Indigo.

"Hannah?"

"Yes, Dad?" Indigo said, turning around to face her father.

"Um, why did you pick that kid? I was kind of hoping that you would one of the, uh..."

"Female sidekicks?" Indigo asked with a raised eyebrow. When he nodded, Indigo rolled her eyes. "Dad, if you wanted me to pick a female sidekick, you should've only gave me a choice between female sidekicks."

"Well, I'm only trying to protect you from some people in this world."

"Dad, he's only ten."

"Yes, I know but who knows! Maybe in a few years, you might start to feel something for him then you later find out that he feels the same way about you but only after you manage to save the world and get all the fame then you reveal your feelings to each other then a year later, you find out that you're pregnant with his twins child after you hid it from him 'til birth-"

"Dad! Dad!" Indigo interrupted his rant, "You're retelling your life story."

"Oh. Well, but still! It could happen!"

"Yes, I know, it did with you and Mom."

"I just want you to be careful."

"Dad, unlike you, I won't fall in love with my sidekick and rob the cradle."

"Excuse me!" Drakken said, offended, "If I didn't 'rob the cradle', you wouldn't be here!"

"The point is, Dad," she interrupted again, "He's _ten_. It won't happen. Just don't worry about me."

"I'm just trying to look out for you, dear."

"Dad, love is a feeling that will never come to my soul because I am condemned not to have it. You won't have to look out for me."

"And so, I had my sidekick, Avian!" The present Indigo said with a smile.

"I'm assuming that he's permanently your sidekick?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Doy," Indigo said, "Unless, of course, he pisses me off."

"What did your brother get as his birthday present?" Indigo tapped her chin in thought.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even think he got a present." Officer Wilson nodded. Then both of them noticed that prison guards were ushering inmates out of the cafeteria. "Well, it looks like lunch is over and so ends our chat. Let's try to have less of these in the future?" Indigo said before she left the cafeteria. Officer Wilson sighed.

"That girl has some issues..." She said before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Am I confusing anyone yet? Does anybody have a question for Miss Lipsky? Anyway, as always, read and review and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovely people! A lot of you had similar questions and due to the plot, one or two will get to be answered today. Thank you for your reviews! Now let's continue!**

* * *

"Have you ever thought about pleading insanity?" Indigo sat up immediately on her bed and looked over to cell entrance. Then she rose an eyebrow to the ridiculous question.

"No," Indigo stated, "I'm perfectly sane." Officer Wilson sighed.

"You say this but you exhibit symptoms of mentally disturbance." Indigo shrugged.

"I know I'm not insane because everything I do, I know the consequence."

"How did this come about, then?" Indigo looked over to Officer Wilson.

"What?"

"You're the genius. You tell me." Indigo stared at her face and frowned.

"You want to know how I became a villain?" Officer Wilson nodded then Indigo sighed.

"How did you become the thing we know as Indigo? When did you stop being Annabella and started being Indigo?"

"I've always been evil," Indigo started, "But my first act of crime was when I was seven."

"What did you do?"

"I stole a chocolate bar from a store. I was with Dante and I stole it. We, of course, were caught. Dante was scared and never wanted to do it again. I, on the hand, enjoyed it and kept doing it. I eventually got caught so many times that they sent me to juvie..."

"What is your name?" A muscular man with white hair asked.

"What's it to you?" spatted a seven year old Annabella.

"I didn't ask for snark, kid. I asked for your name."

"Hannah."

"Well, _Hannah_, do you know what you did wrong?"

"Yeah, I stole something. Is there a problem?"

"Is there a...Little missy, I'm going to break that little attitude of yours. I am Warden Richard Johnson and I'm going to be in charge of you while you're in this little facility. Now, your track record says that you have sticky fingers."

"I just stole candy. You're acting like I stole from the National Mint!"

"I'm sure that's where you'll steal from eventually." Annabella rolled her eyes.

"Please. I'll give a call when that happens." The Warden frowned.

"Okay, Miss Sass, I'm getting real tired of your attitude."

"Well, I can't help that your name is a euphemism for a penis."

"What?"

"You know," Annabella explained, "A nickname for Richard is Dick and Johnson is already a euphemism of it. The joke's not funny if I have to explain it." The Warden growled at the little.

"The Warden and I had plenty of time to get to know each other considering that I went _many_ times afterwards."

"You were Indigo by that point, right?"

"No, I was still Annabella then."

"Then how did you get the name Indigo?"

"I sprouted flowers." Officer Wilson gave Indigo a weird look. "Remember the vines? Yeah, one day they sprouted flowers and they happened to be the indigo plant."

"Fascinating. Now you mentioned last time that you had evil plans. Does that mean you were thinking of taking over the world?"

"No, baby steps. I will get there eventually but for now, I just make doomsday weapon just so I can threathen the world."

"You also mentioned someone foiling your plans. Who was that?" Indigo's fists clenched immediately at the thought of the person.

"I knew him as someone else but you might know him as Kid Vincible."

"Hmm, never heard of him."

"He saved the world many times from the clutches of me, how could you not know him?"

"I haven't been caught up in world affairs lately," Officer Wilson said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"For five years, you haven't caught up with world affairs?" Indigo asked with a skeptical brow, "Well, anyway, I first met the boy when I was thirteen..." A younger Indigo smirked at her surroundings. It was so easy for her to get into the National Mint without getting detected. You would think that they would have better security precautions. Indigo adjusted the black mask that contrasted with her ghost white face. She really didn't like wearing it but it's supposed to conceal her identity. In fact, Indigo looked more like a superhero than a super villain. She had her long, back-length raven hair tied in a loose ponytail, she wore an indigo catsuit, designed sleeveless and a turtleneck, complete with black, knee high boots, black gloves that stop at the forearm, and a black utility belt. Indigo may not have looked like a super villain but she felt as evil as one. Then, with a malicious smile, she pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. When the person groggily responded, Indigo smirked.

"Hello, Dick," Indigo said in a false cheery tone, "You will not believe where I am right now! I always do what I say I'll do!" Indigo laughed as she hung up the phone. Her gloating, of course, alerted them of her location but who cares! They're not going to get to her in time. Indigo then let out an evil laugh but immediately covered her mouth when it started to echo throughout the building. She then sighed in relief and continued on her heist. Indigo walked around the Mint before she found uncut sheets of hundred dollar bills. She was about to grab a couple sheets before she heard someone's voice.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Indigo turned around and saw someone standing a few feet away from her. It was obviously a boy around her age, wearing a blue shortsleeve turtleneck, tan camouflage cargo pants, a black belt with supenders that cross in front of him, a tan one strap bookbag, and a blue mask. The boy also had brown, spiky hair and green eyes. Indigo smirked.

"I'm robbing the National Mint. Duh. I thought it was obvious."

"Well, it's obvious that you're going to jail so I just suggest that you give up now." Indigo laughed.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Kid Vincible!" Indigo rose a eyebrow.

"Do you need a dictionary? Because I don't believe you know what vincible means."

"I do know what it means!" Kid Vincible whined, "It means 'able to be defeated'."

"For someone who's trying to be a hero," Indigo started, "That name is contradictory."

"Well, anything's vincible for me," Kid Vincible said with a large grin.

"Hmm, right. Now, if we're still doing introductions," Indigo lit up her hand, "I'm Indigo and I'm about to fry you." Indigo then lunged at the boy, who dodged with perfect ease.

"I never fought a villain with fire powers before," Kid Vincible thought aloud. Indigo shot a fireball at him.

"There's a first time for everything." Indigo threw more fireballs at Kid Vincible, who dodged every last one of them.

"Well, you obviously went to the Super Villains' School for Not Knowing How to Aim." Indigo growled in anger and threw more fireballs.

"Why won't you hold still?!" Indigo yelled as she was getting irritated really quickly.

"What? You thought this was going to be easy? This is obviously your first supervillain gig." Indigo clenched her fists in anger.

"Shut up!" Then she started shooting the fireballs in rapid fire but, somehow, that little brat still dodged them all.

"You need to work on that temper of yours," Kid Vincible warned, "Or you'll have to worry about your emotions controlling everything you do."

"What are you? A psychologist?" Indigo asked in a snarky tone. "Don't tell me what to do!" Indigo attempted to kick him in the face but Kid Vincible blocked and countered the attacked. Indigo staggered backwards for a bit before looking up at Kid Vincible.

"See? Your form is sloppy because your fighting is fueled off your anger. Now, didn't your parent teach you not to steal?"

"Didn't your parent teach you not mettle in other people's business?"

"Your business just became my business the instant you broke into the National Mint." Indigo scoffed. "Besides, I'm done playing around. Surrender and we won't have much a problem.

"Surrender?" Indigo let out a small laugh. "Yeah, right. You just joined the game and it's hard to end it. All you can do is play along."

"Hmm, if that's the case," Kid Vincible reached for something in his bag, "Then it's my turn!" Then he pulled out something that resembled a can of spray-on deodorant. At that, Indigo burst into laughter.

"What is that going to do? It's deodorant!"

"It may look like deodorant but in actuality," Kid Vincible explained as he sprayed the can onto Indigo, releasing a pink gooey substance onto her, "It's an elastic constrictor." Indigo tried moving her arms and legs but they were stuck in place. "It uses all of your strength against you, if couldn't tell. And it's fireproof," Kid Vincible said with a smirk. Indigo frowned before struggling a bit. Then Kid Vincible started laughed. "Hey, Indigo. You need to _clean_ up your act because you _stink_!"

"Yeah, that joke would've been funny if your weapon was a bar of soap," Indigo said in a salty tone.

"Well, we win some, we lose some," Kid Vincible said before pulling out a small device, "Or in your case, I win all, you lose all."

"This won't be the last time you see me," Indigo promised, "You think you're all that, Kid Vincible, but you're not."

"So you think."

"And so, I met the pint size brat that day," the present Indigo concluded. Officer Wilson nodded.

"And you've been fighting each other ever since?"

"I don't call it fighting," Indigo mused, "It's more like we're trying to one-up each other." Indigo smiled, "Like a game."

"And you're losing?" Wilson said with a smirk. Indigo frowned.

"I'm not losing. I'm just placed in a disadvantage and I believe he's cheating anyway. There's no way he could outsmart me on his own."

"Of course. Now, there's one question that's being nagging me for a while. Why was there no copy of your birth certificate on file?"

"Doy, it was stolen before you could get your copy."

"And why and when was that?"

"It was after my brother and I was born and I think the why is obvious."

"What? It is?"

"Yes, it is!" Indigo groaned, "Both my mom and dad are supervillains that haven't shown any signs of reforming in the near future, you don't think...?"

"...that if there is a record of you and your brother being born, the child services would be knocking on your door faster than you can say 'twins'." Indigo nodded.

"And as far as the hospital is concerned, we're just a miscounted number."

"They shouldn't have stole those documents."

"Oh, should've, would've, could've, but they didn't, did they? Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. My brother and I are both eighteen and he gave you the document anyway."

"Were you guys ever going to give the certificates back if Dante never gave it to us?"

"I don't know," Indigo sighed, "Maybe when we were ready but it doesn't matter now because Dante tried to be the hero."

"Wait, what? I'm confused." Indigo looked over to Officer Wilson then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, that story is way too long to try to tell it so I won't tell it." Indigo turned away from the door.

"Wait, does this story have to do with why the relationship between you and your brother is so strained?" Indigo never looked back to the Officer, except to utter thee words.

"Let's just say I almost killed my brother but I will have no problem doing it again."

* * *

**The end of the chapter! This one is a bit shorter. I will dedicate one more chapter to answering questions before diving into the main plot. Are you guys excited? Well, as always, read and review and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovely people! Because there is only one question that is on everyone's mind, we're going to dive right into the main plot after it's answered.**

* * *

Indigo was just sitting, bored, on her prison bed, throwing a small fireball between her index fingers before Officer Wilson appeared at her cell door.

"You have a phone call," the Officer said. Indigo looked up in disbelief, the small flame extinguishing immediately. Wilson then led Indigo out of the cell, down the corridor, and into a small, secluded room with a single telephone of the hook. Indigo eyed the Officer skeptically before walking over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She was quiet before her expression immediately lighten up, "Daddy! How are you doing?" She was quiet, "Wait, how are you calling me from prison?" Indigo frowned as she heard the answer, "What? You're not? What about me?" Quiet again. "Excuse me? You know what? Hand the phone to Mom. Just hand it over to her." Indigo glanced over to Officer Wilson before putting on a fake smile and sweet voice. "Hello, Mother. Is there a reason you aren't turning that hovercraft around to get me? What do you mean? It's your fault why I'm here on the first place! And you decide to leave your own daughter in prison as you two escape?" Officer Wilson's ears perked up.

"What? They're escaping!" Wilson grabbed her transmitter and was about to alert everyone until she got a look from Indigo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said, "information is a valuable thing and I would hate for you to not get it because you decided to tell everyone my parents escaped." Officer Wilson's eyes narrowed as she slowly put the transmitter back into place. Indigo smiled and mouthed a 'good girl' before getting back to the call. "Okay, Mom, tell Dad that love hurts and I love him a lot. Hope you guys reconsider your actions soon. Love you, bye-bye." Indigo hung up the phone then screamed in anger.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, calm down," Officer Wilson said, trying to calm her down. Indigo glanced over to her then starting laughing manically.

"They left me here. They left their own flesh and blood here so they could go off and do what old villainous couples do."

"Wait, old?" Indigo nodded.

"Well, my dad is. He turned a whopping sixty-two this year while my mom will be turning forty-seven."

"May-December romance according those numbers."

"Yeah, and they're still holding strong. They knew each other for about twenty-five years and been together for twenty of those years."

"Must be a loving marriage then."

"Oh, no," Indigo shook her head, "My parents aren't married."

"What?" Wilson asked, confused, "Why not?"

"They just never did. My dad proposed to my mom right after she had us and she did say yes, but with two kids running around, they never got to plan a wedding."

"That's sad," Officer Wilson said.

"No, they're fine with it. My mom always said that they were practically married so it didn't matter if it wasn't official. Nana Lipsky wasn't too happy about that but she got over it when she saw our lovely faces."

"Nana Lispky?"

"Grandmother on my dad's side," Indigo explained, "She's a bit overbearing and she babies my dad and even Dante a little." Officer Wilson nodded.

"Earlier you blamed your parents for why you're in here-"

"Eavesdropping, of course," Indigo interrupted.

"-What exactly do they play into this?"

"They created the whole plan that landed all three of us in prison! But I was the main executor."

"What plan are you talking about?"

"Ugh, it's a really long story and I don't want to explain it to you. Understand?"

"No, I don't," Officer Wilson stood up, "Every story that's about anything recent about your family, we hit a roadblock, and you won't tell it. I think there's more to this story than what you're making it out to be."

"No, seriously, it's just too long of a story to explain. It happened over the course of three years and I would have to explain all of it. It's not worth telling. It's on a need-to-know basis and you don't know need to know."

"Annabella Marie Lispky, you will tell me or I'll-" The sentence immediately stopped as rich blue flames enveloped Indigo's hands and arms.

"Or you'll what?" Indigo asked with a smile. When she didn't get an answer, she let out a malicious laugh. "I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. One, _never_ call me by my full name. You are not my mother. You are not my father. You do not have special rite to use my full name so don't. Two, who are you to tell me what I have to tell you? Last time I checked, that's breaking my fifth amendment rights. I don't _have_ to tell to tell you anything, I _chose_ to tell you about my life, family or otherwise. And three, I'm known to be quite nasty when I'm pissed off, so I suggest you back off. Clear?" Officer Wilson nodded. Indigo smiled and extinguished her powers. "Now, as I was saying, it's my story to know and you don't need to know."

"It involves Dante, doesn't it? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No, that's not why. It does involve Dante and how he betrayed me but shows my reasons for why I want revenge," Indigo looked over to Officer Wilson, "And I'm sure I'll be back in jail soon enough."

"You might as well tell it. You built up all the suspense for it. And I have all day, tell your story." Indigo sighed.

"Some people are too persistent. Okay, I'll tell the story, under one condition."

"And that one condition is?"

"Any information I tell you must remain confidential or else. And I actually have something to back that up," Indigo said with a smile.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, it all began about three years ago. I think it was a Tuesday..." A fifteen year old Indigo cackled loudly.

"And so, with my hydrodecompression ray, I will use it to-"

"Separate the atoms in the earth's oceans so there won't be water?" Kid Vincible said, finishing her statement. Indigo blinking in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Kid Vincible rolled his eyes.

"Pff, it was obvious," he said with a smile. Kid Vincible grew up a little bit, personality-wise, but he matured a lot, body-wise. Once upon a time, Indigo was taller than him but now Kid Vincible looks down on her. He's a lot stronger and has a lot of muscles. Other than that, he just looked like a slightly older Kid Vincible. Same for Indigo, she only matured body-wise. She had more curves and she was just plain gorgeous but she still has a pretty sucky attitude.

"No, it wasn't," Indigo argued, "The name doesn't even imply that!"

"Look, Indigo, you're running out of ideas. You should just go back to robbing banks where I send you to jail."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Indigo said, "And I'm not out of ideas! I'm a genius."

"You may be a genius, but not a _creative_ genius," Indigo growled but smiled.

"This is why you're chained to a steel slab," Indigo said, referencing the piece of metal Kid Vincible was attached to.

"Yes, very original," Kid Vincible said sarcastically, "And I believe this where I tell you that the name's Bond, James Bond."

"Oh, shut up. You know, humans are made of over 75% water so I believe I could use this on you. Oh, I should be careful, though. The first three rows are a splash zone." Indigo started laughing as she walked over to the ray and pointed it at Kid Vincible.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kid Vincible said, squirming in the chains.

"Yeah, already did," Indigo pressed the button on the ray but nothing happened. Then she pressed it repeatedly and checked the ray then looked over to Kid Vincible and smiled. "Sorry, it's warming up."

"No, no, take your time." The two sat in awkward silence and started looking around the room as they waited.

"So," Indigo said, trying to start a conversation, "How's your brother?"

"Don't have one."

"Sister?"

"Nope."

"Only child, huh?" Indigo said, "You know, I have a brother. You can have him if you want."

"Yeah, no thanks. If he's anything like you, I'm good."

"Actually, he doesn't act like me at all." Then suddenly the ray started beeping, indicating that it was done warming up. Indigo smiled in malicious glee. "It's done!" she said in a singsong voice. "You thought you were all that, but you certainly won't be when you explode!" She was about to start the machine but then something started beeping. Indigo rolled her eyes,"Something is always interrupting me." She walked over to a control station by the wall and pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Hello, dear." Indigo rolled her eyes again.

"Dad, I'm kind of in the middle of threatening someone with certain doom."

"Well, Princess," said the static voice, "I need you for something."

"Can it wait 'til after I threaten impending doom?"

"Nope, expect you here in five minutes." Indigo ended the transmission and sighed.

"This is the last time I use the lair for world conquest," she mumbled then turned to Kid Vincible, "Sorry, Kid, this is going to have to next time. My father needs me so I guess you're off the hook." Indigo walked over to Kid Vincible and unchained him. "Don't show up here unless I actually do something."

"What about your hydro ray or whatever it's called?" He asked.

"Eh, I'll use it eventually. Now get out. See you later," she said, shooing the boy out of the lair. When he was gone, Indigo started walking down the corridor to wherever her father was. Indigo then walked into the main room and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Princess," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He's coming. We're having a family meeting."

"Ugh, I missed out on killing Kid Vincible for this!" Indigo plopped onto the couch and groaned. Shego sighed and sat next to her. "Mom, he was going to explode. Into little chunks! And I missed out on that!"

"There's always next time," Then Dante walked into the room but frowned when he saw Indigo.

"Great, Hannah's here. What's this about?" Indigo stuck her tongue. Shego sighed and rolled her eyes. These were her children.

"There's a family meeting. Come sit down," Shego scooted over and Dante sat on the other side of her. "Yo, Dr. D! The kids are here!"

"Perfect," Drakken said walking into the room.

"Dad, you made me miss Kid Vincible's demise," Indigo said, crossing her arms, "This better be important." Drakken looked over to his daughter and frowned.

"It is, I promise. In fact, this is better than that Kid Vincible fellow. Dante, Annabella, I have a plot that I want you to execute for me!"

* * *

**End of chapter! This is an ongoing story and I plan for this to go on for five chapters or longer. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to read and review. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, people! It's time to continue the long explanation of why Indigo is in prison. Let us continue, shall we?**

* * *

"A plot? What type of plot?" Dante asked with an raised eyebrow. Indigo rolled her eyes.

"An evil one, duh?"

"Okay, okay. That's enough, you two," Shego said, who was sitting inbetween the twins so she didn't want them to fight. Drakken sighed.

"Be quiet and listen for a second, please? Okay, my plan is to...destroy Kim Possible!" Dante cocked his head to the side.

"Who's that?"

"Their old arch nemesis," Indigo explained, then turned to her father, "But what does that have to do with us?"

"Well, your brainiac of a father," Shego started, "didn't realize that Kimmie somewhat retired from the hero biz about 5 or so years ago but still works at Global Justice."

"Still not getting where this involves us," Indigo said.

"We later learned," Drakken stated, a bit annoyed from his daughter's outburst, "That she had a child. It is about your age."

"It?" Dante asked.

"We don't know whether or not it's a boy or girl," Drakken said.

"Wow, good researching, Dad," Indigo said. Drakken eyed her then grumbled.

"You women! I can never tell if you're being sweet or sarcastic." He heard Indigo snickering and he rolled his eyes, "The point is your going to high school."

"But, Dad," Dante started, "We finished school years ago."

"Yes, yes, I know but this is as a disguise. The child now goes to Middleton High. You just have to find the kid, gather his weaknesses, and entertain him or her in the art of villainy. I can already imagine Kim Possible's face when she sees her own child turn against her." Drakken let out an evil laugh, "And you guys don't have a choice because I already enrolled you in the school. You start next Monday as sophomores."

"Joy, I get to deal with kids my age," Indigo said sarcastically with a frown.

"Hey, you might actually get a friend," Dante said.

"I don't need friends," Indigo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

A week has passed as Drakken and Shego gathered supplies to prepare the twins for their first day of high school.

"Okay," Shego started, "Everybody has everything in book bags? Paper, pencils, et cetera?"

"Yes, Mom," Dante answered.

"Okay, now this is very important," Drakken started, "You know how you're both geniuses?" Dante and Annabella nodded, "You can't show the other students or teachers that. Stay under the radar. That means no showing off, Annabella."

"I wasn't," Annabella said defensively. Drakken then handed them each a sheet of paper.

"This is your class schedule," the twins both looked at their schedule and their expressions were the complete opposite from each other.

"Cool! AP Biology! AP English! AP History! I have all AP classes!" Dante said extremely excited. Annabella, on the other hand...

"What is this? Basic Algebra? Basic Chemistry? All my classes are mediocre!" She glared at Drakken. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Look, we don't what type of classes the child has so I did this to cover more ground."

"By giving me slacker classes?!" Annabella yelled.

"I also thought you would be able to manipulate people into telling you his or her location." Drakken added, trying to avoid Annabella having a tantrum and flaring up her somewhat controllable powers.

"Hmm, okay."

"Um, Dad?" Dante started, "Why does our schedules say our actual names on them?"

"It's called hiding in plain sight. Well, except for really Annabella. She going for the Clark Kent Effect."

"Excuse me?" Drakken handed Annabella a pair of thin framed glasses.

"We need to make you look less like Indigo and more like Annabella."

"They're the same person," Annabella said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that," Drakken said, holding up a mirror to her face, "Now put on the glasses. I want to see what they look like." Annabella sighed but complied anyway. "See? You look like a totally different person!"

"I look exactly the same," Annabella pressed though clenched teeth. Drakken started laughing nervously.

"You just reminded me of something," Then Drakken pulled out a pair of leather fingerless gloves and handed them to Annabella.

"What are these for?"

"While they look normal gloves, they're actually designed to prevent your plasma to emerge from anywhere other than your hands and only on command."

"Why don't I get any gloves?" Dante asked. Shego patted his head.

"It's because Hannah doesn't know how to control her anger," Shego explained.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, dear," Drakken said.

"Excuse me?" Shego looking over to Drakken. Annabella, meanwhile, was examining the gloves and put them on.

"Hmm, even though I hate the reason for them, they do make me look badass."

"What about with the glasses?" Dante asked. Annabella shrugged.

"I don't know. They don't look that bad. I think I look pretty cute!" She preened.

"Oh, yeah, that's another thing," Drakken added, "No boys! You are extremely beautiful like your mom and all the boys will be trying to get with you. Don't mess with them!"

"Dad, calm down," Annabella said, "I know better. And if they try anything," she cracked her fingers, "they'll know not to."

"Attagirl," Drakken said with a smile, then looked over Shego, who rolled her eye. "Now, we need to get you two to school. Let's go."

The family rushed the hovercraft over to Middleton High in less than twenty minutes due to speeding. The hovercraft landed but Annabella and Dante noticed something was off.

"Um, where's the school?" Annabella asked.

"Yeah, about that," Drakken started, "To not aroused any suspicions, we kind of have to drop you off a mile away and you have to walk the rest of the way." Both of the twins groaned. "Have a fun day at school!" Shego hugged Annabella and Dante as did Drakken before bringing the hovercraft into the air. "Remember the mission!" Drakken yelled before driving off. Dante then looked over Annabella.

"Well, I can already tell that this is going to a fun day," Dante said. Annabella rolled her eyes.

"Yep, fun," Annabella said, walking towards the school.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than normal but it was the only place with a natural pause. Anyway, hoped you enjoy and you know the drill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovely people! I'm back for another chapter! I haven't thanked you guys in a while for your reviews so thank you. Yeah, I'm pretty sure this explanation will go pass five chapters so enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

The twins soon arrived at the front entrance of Middleton High. Dante stared at the building in awe.

"Whoa, look at this place! I've never seen so many kids!"

"It's a school, Dante," Annabella said with an irritable sigh. Dante looked at her and glared.

"Okay, Hannah. Mom and Dad aren't here to justify your snotty attitude so stop it, please. Or at least downplay it. You want friends, right?" Annabella looked over and shrugged. Annabella pretended to think about it by tapping her chin.

"No, I don't think I want friends." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you'll be suspended by the end of the day anyway." And with that, Dante left to go to his classes. Annabella shook her head and looked for her classes.

The day ended without any luck between the twins, but they refused to give up. It was a big school. It was going to take awhile to find one kid. It wasn't until the end of the first semester when they were given a ray of hope.

"Miss Lipsky! Please see me at the end of class!"

"Please see me at the end of class," Annabella repeated in a mock tone then giving an annoyed sigh. The bell ringed in class dismissal and Annabella said in her seat. "What could you say to me that could be in anyway important?" Her teacher glared down at the young villainess then dropped a large stack of paperwork onto her desk.

"Do you recognize any of these papers?" Her teacher asked. Annabella glanced at the paperwork.

"Um, no. What is this?"

"All the assignment that you didn't turn in."

"Woah, you kept track of all this? That's what I call dedication, ma'am." Annabella said with a smile. Her teacher frowned.

"With all these assignments missing, you're barely staying afloat with a C."

"Really?" Annabella said incredulously, "I thought I would be running aground with an F, if we're still continuing with the boat analogy." The teacher shook her head.

"The point is that I have to assign you to student based tutoring." Annabella scoffed.

"I don't need tutoring."

"Your grades say you do," the teacher handed her the slip of paper, "Until your grades are up to par, you must attend tutoring." As soon as she got home, all Hell broke loose.

"I don't need it!" Annabella screamed. Drakken had walked into the room, confused by his daughter's screaming. Dante was across the room doing his homework and looked up at his dad.

"She has to go to tutoring for almost all her classes, if you wanted to know why she's screaming." Drakken nodded but then understood what he said.

"Wait, tutoring? Annabella, you're a genius."

"Yes, but she doesn't turn in her work," Dante explained, "Therefore, she has to go to Tutor Detention."

"It's just tutoring, Dante!" Annabella said irritably.

"Well, it's detention for us. The best of the class has to tutor the bottom and lower middle of the class. This is why I never let my grade rise above a B plus or sometimes, an A minus, depending on the class. Those kids at the bottom don't care. That's why you're there now, Hannah." Annabella then screamed into a pillow.

So, two days later, Annabella stayed after school to attend 'tutoring'. She walked into the room and saw it was crowded with children. Half of them were sitting down while the other half were standing in the front of the class.

"Come in, come in," one of the girls said, ushering Annabella to a seat. Then girl grabbed a microphone and started addressing the room. "Hello, everyone. If you didn't know me, I am your student body president, Cindy Morris. I am also the head of this student based tutoring session. Our mission is to allow peers to help their fallen peers. What we do is pair you up with a student best suited for your needs. If you're horrible at Chemistry, we'll pair you up with someone whose a genius in it. Let me pair you up now," Cindy pulled out a list and started calling out names.

It was about 15 minutes later when Annabella heard her name called.

"Annabella Lipsky?" Annabella, who was have asleep from boredom, shot up.

"What?" Cindy looked her and shook her head.

"You'll be working with Devin." Annabella looked over to the child that is supposed to be tutoring her. He was a boy of around 15 with forest green eyes and chocolate brown hair brushed up and gelled. Their eyes locked for a second or so. Blue eyes boring into green ones. And at that moment there was a spark between them.

"Okay, ground rules, I'm the tutor. Everything I say, goes." Annabella's upper lip twitched and she glared.

"Not in your lifetime," She snarled at him.

The spark of despisal.

* * *

The next day, the two shared lunch.

"Why is this required again?" Annabella sighed. Devin looked up to her and frowned.

"In order to ensure that the student gets full advantage of the tutoring," Devin recited, "all available time in school must be used for tutoring." Annabella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Annabella said eating her lunch.

"Okay, you need to work on all of your classes," Devin said as he pulled out several books out his bookbag, "What do you need help with?"

"I don't need help," Annabella sneered as she adjusted her glasses.

"You being in tutoring says you do," he retorted.

"Well, I don't so you can leave now," Annabella said with false smile. Devin sighed.

"I don't want to be here either but it's my job to help you get better grades," Annabella shot him a bored expression, "And from that look, I'm guessing you don't care?"

"Bingo!" Annabella rose from the lunch table and looked down at Devin, "Look, I would love to stay and chat but I have bigger fish to fry." She started to walked away.

"You mean do nothing?" Devin called after her. Annabella stopped, turned around, and smiled. She walked back over to Devin and leaned in close to his face.

"I'm glad you're catching on," She said before patting his face and walking away once more.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! I didn't almost anything during that small hiatus because I kept thinking about this story. I hoped you enjoyed! Read and read, my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely people! This may be my last quickly updated chapter because school will be starting for me soon. So enjoy!**

* * *

Annabella tapped irritably on her locker door, pretending to look through its contents. She was really just standing there waiting for someone to walk by. When she saw him, her eyes locked on her target.

"Dante!" The boy stopped on the recognition of name and the matching of the voice then sighed very audibly. He turned himself around and rose an eyebrow at his younger sister.

"What?" Annabella frowned at his curt attitude but continued to beckon him closer.

"I need your help," she whispered.

"Is that such a secret that you have to whisper it?" Dante asked.

"I don't claim defeat, Danny-boy," Annabella said with a smile. Dante rolled his eyes.

"That's funny seeing that you are often defeated by the Kid Vincible guy," Dante mumbled under his breath. Annabella eyed her brother for a quick second before continuing the conversation.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"What am I helping you with?" Annabella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I need you," she whispered, "to sit by me at lunch." Dante rose his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So Devin doesn't come and waste my lunch away, droning on about things to which I already know the answer." Dante smirked.

"You should have did your work," Dante said smugly. Annabella scowled.

"I didn't want to do the work but Devin's getting annoying." Dante shrugged.

"Not my problem." Dante started to walk away but Annabella grabbed his arm.

"Dante!"

"Look, as much as I would _love_ to help you, I have my own group to sit with."

"Like who?" Annabella's eyes narrowed. Dante would have been scared of this but those fake glasses made her look more like an evil librarian so he just smiled.

"She's coming down the hallway as we speak."

"She?" Dante pointed in the direction from where this mystery girl was coming. Annabella didn't know who it was until a girl walked up and hugged Dante. Annabella frowned and eyes her. This mystery girl had shoulder length black hair, almond eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a lavender blouse and jeans. She also looked older than him. When they finished, Dante turned to Annabella.

"Hannah, this is Hana." Annabella looked into the slightly taller girl's eyes. She was obviously of Japanese but no one else would get that unless they asked.

"It's very nice to finally meet your younger sister, Dante." Dante nodded.

"Yeah, but she's anything but." Dante said, earning a glared from his sister. "You can go on ahead, I'll catch up." Hana nodded and started to walk away. Dante then turned to his heated sister with a smug smile.

"She's a senior."

"I got that."

"Right, right. You are a genius. Trying to get to that sociopath status, Sherlock?"

"Shut up," Annabella said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, either way, it will be you and Devin at that lunch table today and everytime after that. Goodbye!" Dante said, running to catch up with Hana. Annabella then clenched her fist and wanted to bang her head into the locker but, instead, she sighed, and closed the locker only to find Devin on the other side.

"Hello, Anna." Devin said with a smile.

"Leave me alone," Annabella hissed and started to walk away but turned back to hiss, "...and don't called me Anna!"

"One, no can do on the leaving you alone. It's kind of my job to tutor you."

"Make it not your job!"

"Two, you're not making this any easier for me. I can't teach you if you refuse to learn."

"That's kind of the point!" Annabella yelled back.

"And three," Devin grabbed Annabella by her hand, turned her around, and pulled her close to him. Annabella's eyes shot up to his eyes, trying to read his emotions. They were so close that they breathing the air, so close that she felt his tingly breath dancing upon her face. Then she noticed that the boy's lip curled into a smile, "I think Anna is a very cute nickname for you." Annabella scoffed and backed away from him then walked away.

* * *

Annabella wanted to bang her head against the lunchroom table as Devin continued attempting to tutor her. She had to admit he was very persistent and not very keen on giving up. He would, she guesses, continue to attempt to tutor her even when it seems impossible to learn. Annabella smiled. She going to have fun torturing this kid if she can make it. She had stop listening to this boy about twenty minutes ago but caught part of what he was saying.

"That isn't correct," she said, glancing up to Devin. Devin stopped what he was doing and looked at Annabella.

"Excuse me?"

"What you're doing is moles to mass when you should be doing is liters to moles." Annabella grabbed the paper Devin was using to show his work and scribbled her work all over it. When she finished, she pushed the paper back over to him. Devin rose an eyebrow but checked the work.

"That's correct," Devin said in disbelief. Annabella gave a smug smile.

"Doy," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"But if you know how to do it, why is it..."

"That my grades are so low? Because I don't do the work. I do enough to get by."

"But you barely showed your work on the paper so most of it you did in head."

"Oops, didn't mean to do that," Annabella said, mentally cursing herself for not showing more work. Devin looked over and cocked his head to the side.

"Why am I tutoring you?" Devin asked.

"I would ask you the same question but I already know the answer."

"How about this," Devin suggested, "Everytime you have an assignment in a class, just do one more problem than what you'll normally do, then do one more than that time. You'll be out of tutoring in no time." Devin smiled. Annabella looked at Devin.

"I think that a bit too much effort for me," Annabella sighed.

"Can you at least try for me?" Devin asked, "This has been the longest month of my life."

"Dealing with you hasn't been a picnic either and I don't do anything for anyone." Annabella stood up from her chair. "And how do you expect to tutor anyone if don't know what you're tutoring?"

"It's called a mistake, Anna."

"And you keep making one by calling me Anna."

"It's cute to me." Devin said with a smile. Annabella frowned.

"I'm not cute."

"My apologies," Devin said, "You're beautiful. Now, can you do what I asked of you?" Annabella smiled.

"Not in your lifetime," she said before walking away.

* * *

**And that's another chapter completed! What'd you think? You like it? Hate it? Well, anyway, read and review and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
